


Conflicted

by orphan_account



Series: Happy endings don't exist [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is conflicted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

We all stood there. Fitz shaking slightly by me, Charlie staring brightly at Fitz. I made to move my hand to take Fitz’s but Charlie beat me to it. He pulled Fitz close to him, wrapping him in his arms. The same manner that I had done not a few hours ago. Like some sort of automatic reaction, Fitz returned the hug. 

“Say something Fitzy.” Charlie chuckled. 

“I…I don’t know what to say.” There was a tremble in his voice. I knew what it was for. I read the file. Charlie was the love of his life, his first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first   
everything. I could tell he was conflicted.

Charlie pulled him back, Charlie’s eyes were gleaming, I couldn’t see Fitz’s face. 

“Say yes. Isn’t this what you wanted?” Charlie weaved his fingers into Fitz’s short hair. Gripping lightly and pulling him in for a kiss. 

The shock factor sat in and I felt rage, along with sadness. So this is what Fitz felt when he saw me kissing Skye.


End file.
